In a typical electrostatographic printing process, such as xerography, a photoreceptor is charged to a substantially uniform potential so as to sensitize the surface thereof. The charged portion of the photoreceptor is exposed to a light image of an original document being reproduced. Exposure of the charged photoreceptor selectively dissipates the charges thereon in the irradiated areas. This records an electrostatic latent image on the photoreceptor corresponding to the informational areas contained within the original document. After the electrostatic latent image is recorded on the photoreceptor, the latent image is developed by bringing a developer material into contact therewith. Generally, the developer material comprises toner particles adhering triboelectrically to carrier granules. The toner particles are attracted from the carrier granules to the latent image forming a toner powder image on the photoreceptor. The toner powder image is then transferred from the photoreceptor to a copy sheet. The toner particles are heated to permanently affix the powder image to the copy sheet. After each transfer process, the toner remaining on the photoconductor is cleaned by a cleaning device.
One specific type of development apparatus currently used in high-quality xerography is known as a hybrid jumping development (HJD) system. In the HJD system, a layer of toner is laid down evenly on the surface of a "donor roll" which is disposed near the surface of the photoreceptor. Biases placed on the donor roll create two development fields, or potentials, across the gap between the donor roll and the photoreceptor. The action of these fields causes toner particles on the donor roll surface to form a "toner cloud" in the gap, and the toner in this cloud thus becomes available to attach to appropriately-charged image areas on the photoreceptor.
The present invention is a control system for print quality for such a hybrid jumping development system, the control system having as inputs measured reflectivities of test patches of predetermined target halftone densities, such as a 50% halftone screen and an 87.5% halftone screen, and having as outputs changes in the DC bias and AC amplitude of the development field, as well as the initial charging voltage on the photoreceptor and the power associated with an imaging device, such as a laser, which creates the image on the photoreceptor.